warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Characters/Nomination Page/Archive 2
Swiftkit (SC) ~ Silver Nomination Ah, here's a random character nominated. Comments? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 18:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I thought we agreed not to nominate cats until they are warriors. I am [[Ashberry|'Cinder']] 00:41, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Cindz, you derpy, she's dead. She's not going to grow up. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:42, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Add quotes, family, blah blah blah. 00:43, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Crys, she only has one speaking role. And life images are optional/shot. Will add her family in just a bit. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:44, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Added. Anything else? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:56, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Okey. @beebs. I guess that's what I get for not clicking the link :p I am [[Ashberry|'Cinder']] 01:43, April 8, 2013 (UTC) CBV? Good job, m'dear. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 18:54, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Vote is up! [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 15:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Ravenheart~ Silver Nomination I think her page is pretty good, honestly! :3 (BTW I asked to join on the talk and no one ever replied so... assuming) Once upon a Christmas...I mean, Raven 21:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Expand her personality a bit. Bbun (talk) 02:28, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Fixed~ Once upon a Christmas...I mean, Raven 20:15, December 18, 2012 (UTC) There are a few typos in the Life section. :3 20:12, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Fixed, and I improved my grammar a bit. When I first joined I was a n00b. Once upon a Christmas...I mean, Raven 23:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I dont think that getting an apprentice is a ceremony, correct me if wrong. ♥Stoemstar❄ My special little boy <333333 21:21, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I was condisedering it a ceremony because Mudstar announced it. 02:28, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Crap, I mean Flashstar. RavenfangFierce Warrior Of RainClan 20:26, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Stoem is right, take out Ripplesong's apprentice ceremony. Also, make the ceremonies match something like Nightheart's on her page. ;) And get rid of the Cameos section if she has none. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 17:06, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Fixed, i think :p Ravensare the sexiest birds 14:22, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Add a quote section, and add sources to her Ceremonys ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 00:40, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sources? O.o And also: Quotes (Optional) ^^^^^^ On front page Ravenfangthat awesome ladeh 02:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I know quotes are optional, but since Ravenheart speaks more often than cats like... Ivypelt, the AC cat I don't rp (sorry Ivypelt xP) I HIGHLY suggest you add quotes. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 13:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Its optional, at least from what I believe/know, that cats who haven't speaked a lot or are backround characters need the things that are optional if they have them. Correct me if i'm wrong. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 23:24, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Still working? 16:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Since this hasn't been worked on for quite some time, this is declined. [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Freezefoot- Silver Nomination HHe has a long life already, he has quotes, a main quote, ect. I think he really deserves this<3333333333 22:28, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I would CBV. x3 *thinks* [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 22:34, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, put his charart in the info-box. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 22:37, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Done. I even expanded his personality a little<33333 22:49, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Comments~? <333 23:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Since he's now an apprentice, get Freezekit outta the box and possibly put up Freezepaw soon when you get the chance? 83 [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 01:07, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Add in ceremonies. 14:52, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Still working? 16:06, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Since this hasn't been worked on for quite some time, this is declined. [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Everlastingsight ~ Gold Nomination Her page I worked really hard on, and I think, like her honorable father, she deserves a gold grade. Anyways, comments? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 12:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) CBV? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 01:27, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Vote is up! [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 13:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorrelshine ~ Silver Nomination I think it's time that she got nominated. Comments? (yesIgotrowan'spermission) Bbun (talk) 23:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Add more quotes. And her Main one should be more recent. 17:04, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Still working? 16:11, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Yup. I think she doesn't need anymore quotes, since she was barely roleplayed anyways. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 16:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Well she did say a lot before she died. I say take one of those and add it to her quotes. And also when she retired, they should be a bit more recent. 16:36, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I don't think those would really show her personality ^^;;. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 16:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) CBV? [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 01:27, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Vote is up! [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 13:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Beautifulface ~ Gold Nomination I know, she needs a bit cleaning up. But anyway, she deserves it, imho. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' '''Love,'' ' '''Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 12:53, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Rowan let me work on this for her. Anything? [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 21:05, May 4, 2013 (UTC) CBV? 22:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Vote is up! 02:30, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Stormclaw ~ Gold Nomination Stoemclaw<33333333 He deserves Gold to me, comments? ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 22:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Fix the grammars and the punctuation, and any other typos. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''herd u liek]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 04:51, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Fixed! ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 23:47, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Wat about the quotes link and coding? ''So I'' ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 23:51, March 4, 2013 (UTC) They are real quote templates ouo ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 00:39, March 5, 2013 (UTC) The links are redlinks and one of them have these useless brackets. ''So I'' ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 00:41, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Fixed. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 20:58, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Fix le typoes in the quotes, mostly the periods and such. 04:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Fixed. 15:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) CBV? Wonderful job, Stoem. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 19:18, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Vote is up! 02:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Icefeather ~ Gold Nomination I know her silver was just approved but I'm almost finished with Icefeather's queen, which will hopefully be approved soon, and I have her kit in the making. She deserves gold in my opionion, and she means a lot to me, because she was one of my first cats, and she's my favorite. Suggestions? [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 00:33, February 2, 2013 (UTC) All I have to say is Fill out te rest of her template then I'll CBV. 16:11, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Update her life. 01:42, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Still working? [[User:Bbun|'''Bb]][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 13:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Withdrawing. I'm editing my cats' pages in alphabetical order (because I want to okay) and I don't want to work on this right now either. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 19:17, May 22, 2013 (UTC)